


This You? (Soulmate AU)

by simonsjumpers



Category: Amy Dyer - Fandom, In The Flesh, Kieren walker - Fandom, Rick Macy - Fandom, Simon Monroe - Fandom
Genre: Multi, in the flesh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsjumpers/pseuds/simonsjumpers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a phenomenon at first, when the first baby was born. A baby born with words of its soulmate tattooed to its wrist. Kieren Walker thought little about his words, they were a part of him just as his eyes were, just as his eyelashes, just as his skin. Simon Monroe loathed his, for he believed the words showed his soulmate was deranged. Amy Dyer felt like she would never hear them said, and the anticipation became too much for her to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kieren Walker's Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for In The Flesh posted here. I've written them before on my tumblr (http://simonsjumpers.tumblr.com)  
> I'd love feedback!

NEWS EXTRACT: It was a phenomenon at first, when the first baby was born. Not the first baby in history but the first evolved humanbeing in centuries. People couldn't believe it. A baby born with words tattooed to her wrist. Most shrugged it off as a hoax, english parents trying to get a bit of money. Then it began to happen to every new born baby, each baby with varied words in varied places. No one understood, no matter how many people tried.

Sue Walker gave birth to Kieren Walker on the 18th March 1991. Eleven years after the words had began to appear in newborns. This particular baby, Kieren Walker, was born with the words "This you?" on his right wrist. 

Some viewed the words as witchcraft, others extraterrestrial. There were children all over the world who had been taught to shame themselves for not covering their words. There were others who were tested on. But Sue and Steve taught Kieren to accept it. They were a part of him just as his eyes were, just as his eyelashes, just as his skin. 

Slowly the purpose of the words was discovered. The words were dialogue, the first words your soulmate spoke to you. It took a while to reveal this fact, for the babies with the words needed to grow up, and when they did the purpose was discovered. Kieren was nine when the news broke. His younger sister Jem was seven. Although Steve and Sue hadn't taught their children shame themselves, they didn't celebrate like some families did. So Kieren lived, perfectly aware, of his words but he never truly accepted them, he still saw the words as strange. It was when he started a new school the words were brought into focus. Everyone had them, it was then that he accepted them. That day they were trying out activities, in order to be inducted into the school. Obviously Kieren had chosen art. There he sat painting on a canvas, absentmindedly. He was painting himself, words on his wrist and all. It wasn't expected and no one else heard it. But it happened.

"This you?"

Kieren didn't turn around, he didn't look to see who it was. At that moment he didn't even register the voice. Because all he heard were the words. How could he not of heard them? He'd been memorising them his entire life. Just like he was able to paint a self-portrait without looking himself in the mirror he was able to recognise those words.

"The painting, is it of yourself?"

Kieren sucked in a breath and turned around. And when he did, he was pleased. Their stood a beefy boy, with broad shoulders and a surprising demeanour. Whilst he looked tough, he had soft eyes, and a crinkled smile.

"Uh.. yeah" Kieren spluttered, hoping those were the words on the boys own wrist.

"Oh cool, that's cool." He said, unimaginatively.

They didn't say anything for a while but the conversation was rescued by the boy.

"Mine's of myself too, but it ain't as good as yours. Wanna see?"

They moved over to the boy's canvas. Kieren had to agree with the boy, the portrait wasn't great. Uneven jaw, generic facial features, blank wrist. Blank wrist?

"Yeah their are some things you could do to improve it?"

"Would you do it for me?" The boy asked in his sweet 11 year old voice.

"Oh okay, sure!"

Kieren worked for a little while, using the face in front of him to improve the face on the portrait. Grateful he could take in his soulmate's face without it seeming odd. He was nearly done, all he needed now was to improve the wrist. And in doing so he would be able to hear the confirmation that they were soulmates.

"I need your words?"

"My words?"

"The words on your wrist, for the picture!"

"Oh…" the boy blushed, "it's kind of embarrassing, but I was born without them."

The boy pulled up his sleeve and flashed his bare wrist. Kieren's heart broke but he forced a smile.

"That's okay. I'm Kieren."

"Hi, I'm Rick."

NEWS EXTRACT: As shortly as the phenomenon of the soulmate's first words began to become normal, another phenomenon rose. Occasionally people were born without words. Scientists came to the conclusion that the words didn't appear, because if they did they would be a threat to the person who had them.

In the case of Rick Macy, his soulmate's words were never imprinted on him. It was for his own personal safety that the fates had removed them, in fear of what his father's actions would be. So he and Kieren Walker would never know if they were really soulmates or not. 

But that didn't stop them, they led a secret messy relationship. On and off for 3 years. With Kieren convinced that they were meant to be. Rick was sceptical, he didn't have his Ren's faith. It was that fact, that drove him to run. To the only place he knew Ren wouldn't follow him, to a battlefield. But in the end he did go somewhere Ren would follow him and that was death. Kieren had driven a knife through the words on his wrist, wanting to erase them. He acted as though his words were pencil lead, and the blade his rubber. He felt relief to see the words gone. But that wasn't his last thought. His last thought was, now no one can tell me we weren't soul mates, the words were no longer there.

It seemed the world was faced with an incredible amount of phenomenons. This time the dead rose. Soulmates, zombies! What next? 

When Kieren rose, it began with turbulence, it began with Rick. His soulmate? Well they could never be sure, not really? Then Rick repeated the past, dying. Though this time Kieren didn't follow him. He'd been given a second chance, why waste it? One chilly, uneasy morning, he left for his final resting place, which he thought was an unfitting title considering that he may never rest properly again. As he walked towards his grave, he saw the silhouette of someone sitting on his grave. Who the bloody hell is sitting on my grave, he thought. Kieren had been raised politely so instead of blurting out that, he took a more refined approach.

"Excuse me, you're sitting on my grave." 

The man turned around, a nervous excited gleam in his eyes that Kieren somehow recognised. The man was shaking, which was odd considering his PDS state. 

"This you?" He uttered.

The wound over the words tingled. At that moment he didn't even register the voice. Because all he heard were the words. How could he not of heard them? He'd been memorising them his entire life. Just like he was able to paint a self-portrait without looking himself in the mirror he was able to recognise those words.


	2. Simon's Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a phenomenon at first, when the first baby was born. A baby born with words tattooed to its wrist. Kieren Walker thought little about his words, they were a part of him just as his eyes were, just as his eyelashes, just as his skin. Simon Monroe loathed his, for he believed the words showed his soulmate was deranged. Amy Dyer felt like she would never hear them said, and the anticipation became too much for her to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is about Simon because he needs his say too.

NEWS EXTRACT: Following the phenomenon of the words, was a baby boom. Having babies with ready made tattoos increased the interest of children. It became a sport, betting on what the words would say. Soon the novelty wore off, but in-between the years of 1980 and 1886 the human race birth rate rose dangerously. 

Simon part of the baby boom that followed the words. People had this new fascination with babies, wanting to know what any child of theirs would have on their wrist. Simon's parents, well to say they were astonished was an understatement. The words on their son's wrist were never words they would of bet on. "Excuse me, you're sitting on my grave," was clearly tattooed onto their newborns wrist. They thought it was a joke, a cruel sadistic joke. For their friends laughed, teasing them that the sentence didn't even make sense. People speculated, maybe it's the lines of a play, maybe his soul mate was crazy and didn't understand what the purpose of a grave was. 

The boy with shadows for hair, became true to his description. Simon hid away, in the dark corners of rooms and the escapable places of his school. He hated the words. He hated them so much he'd covered them, with a black wristband. In hindsight having your words hidden proved to be like a target painted on his back. The other kids at school tore it off, declaring his words for all his peers to hear. He was the strange boy, with the supposedly deranged soulmate. How he had cried, how he loathed himself. And that isn't a healthy way to develop as a child, hating a part of yourself. That's why Simon had ended up like he had, taking whatever narcotics he could find in a New York motel. But the hating ended, it ended with a last breath, a last thought. Jokes on you, he thought, jokes on my soulmate who will never get to say those hated words to me. 

When Simon rose, he had other issues to worry about, he didn't think about the still present nonsensical words. He worried about his father, then his faith. With it being his second life, Simon hardly thought the words relevant any more. So he moved on, vowing to not let his new life become his previous. He busied himself, meeting new people, becoming a preacher of sorts. He met Amy Dyer, who he became attached to. She told him of her belief that her words were still unspoken and someone was yet to say them. There was no underlining tension between them, all they were was friends. Which was nice, because she never talked him about his words. Until one day she did. And it changed everything. They were journeying to Roarton, on a mission. It was a long trip. Taking double the amount of time due to the fact that every public transport they attempted to use bared them due to their bare faces. They knew it was because of the recent attacks and it was Simon that practically had to tie Amy down in an attempt to put coverup on her. The journey was finally underway and Amy, as she was Amy, was making small talk. 

"You know you're words."

Simon nodded, they weren't something he particularly wanted to talk about but he knew Amy meant no harm.

"They're kind of like a prophecy." She said casually, not realising the gravity this would have for Simon.

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, in your first life, it was weird right? How could someone tell you that you were sitting on their grave. Because a grave is purely for the dead, and that couldn't work because then they wouldn't be speaking. But now with the rising, there are loads of undead with graves. Your words were a prophecy for the rising." She quickly went back to her reading, as if the thought was too insignificant to over think.

But Simon thought. He thought about her words more then he had ever really thought about the ones on his wrist. The cogs began to turn, and he realised. He was always meant to meet his soulmate, he was always going to. When he lay in that motel having his final thought, he didn't realise that it was part of the fates plan. His soulmate wasn't deranged or crazy, his soulmate would end up being like him. His soulmate was undead. 

Simon had been in a daze since his revelation. Amy hadn't noticed. It was something about his usual vacant expression that didn't alarm her to the change.

"Hey I may have set up a play date, of sorts." She confessed.

Simon didn't reply, in fact he hadn't even noticed she'd gone out. All he'd been able to do was pace his new room, forced by a nervous/ excited feeling. 

"See my friend, the one I was telling you about. Well I want him to be the first to join our cause. I reckon he will."

Simon didn't properly register her words.

"In the morning, we're meeting in the graveyard."

Simon's head snapped up at the word grave. 

"You'll find it," Amy said leaving the room, "follow the yellow and black tape."

That night Simon lay wide awake. Was he over thinking it, was this the time he'd find his soulmate? Maybe it was a coincidence, at the very same time he'd accepted the words on his wrist there was an opportunity for them to be said. The following morning he rushed out of the bungalow, leaving a slightly bewildered Amy behind. Who was confused because of how Simon had been acting out of character. When he arrived at the grave sight, he stopped dead. He could choose any grave, any grave at all and they would be his soulmate. They would have to be, he knew they would be, now was the time for them to meet. He felt uneasy, and that's how love always begins. He didn't want to see the names, or dates of birth, or any relevant information. So instead he walked until his mind screamed for him to stop. He sat on the gravestone of the opened grave, not daring to look at the name of it's owner. He took in the view, and he was so mesmerised he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him.

"Excuse me, you're sitting on my grave." 

Simon turned and saw him. And when he looked upon his face, and took in the mans features. He was wiry, young and had firelight for hair. All the years of loathing the words that had lain across his wrist evaporated. His whole life up until yesterday he had hated those words. And now he loved them. He loved the polite but abrasive tone. And he was already in love with the lips they came from.


	3. Amy Dyer's Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Amy this time

NEWS EXTRACT: The words to some people signified the start of a hunt. In some cultures, when a girl came of age she was forced to spend half the year hunting for her soulmate. In Chinese culture the term 愛兵 was invented for these girls. So due to westernisation, this became a hobby for some English girls too. The another part of Chinese culture there was a term 愛野武士.This referenced people who's words were too common to be significant to their soulmate. People like this often had first words like "hello" or "can I help you?". You could hear that a thousand times in your life but only once it would be your soulmate saying them. What if you missed it? Most people didn't, most people could feel the difference in the words when their soulmate was saying them. There were signs too, an uneasy feeling, skin prickling. Usually it turned out for the best.

Amy Dyer loved Chinese culture, ever since she did a project on them at school and her nan helped make her a traditional Chinese outfit for the presentation. So when she was 13, and heard of the term 愛兵 (english translation: love soldiers) how could she not want to be one. The words on her wrist were quite common for first words "Hello, are you alright." She was endlessly frustrated with how easily it would be to miss her soulmate, and let them walk on past her. 

She counted how many times she heard those words. Every time she heard them she'd document exactly when and who said them. She crossed off the ones she heard from relatives, ignored the ones from girls (she was pretty sure of her sexuality) only two boys ever said it to her, and she was pretty sure her soulmate wasn't one of them. Then when she contracted leukaemia she stopped counting, she realised she would perhaps never hear them. Her last thought, whilst she lay dying surrounded by the remains of her family, was how unfair for her soulmate. How unfair for them. For they were both never to meet.

Amy Dyer was the first to rise from the dead on the 12th of December 2009 at midnight. She wasn't the first out of her coffin though. It was if in her zombie state she has hesitant to get out of her grave. What would it mean for her? Would her soulmate accept her like this? Eventually though she pushed through the lid and swam through the mud. Feeling the cold winter wind lick around her fingertips scared her. She was scared to go out into the world with this new hunger, so scared in fact she no longer had the courage to pull herself out of her grave. Someone did it for her though, a small wiry boy took hold of her wrist and used his new found strength to drag her to the surface. They went out into the world together, hand in hand, ready for the hunt of their second lives.

Amy Dyer, even in her non-treated state, still lived (partially) in hope of her soulmate. So when she wandered off from her friend after one of their hunts, she searched for them. Some part of her still was that 13 year old 愛兵. She didn't find her soulmate though. Instead she wandered so close to a treatment centre she was an easy capture. The couple that caught her didn't even need to tie her up, she just followed them as if they were what she was after. Then life went on. But she never forgot the unfulfilled words on her wrist. 

Months later she found herself approaching her friends, next to her final place of resting. Simon and Kieren stood a little way off from each other, both with rather horrified expressions on their faces. Simon, who had been so out of character since they'd arrived in Roarton, was shuddering as if the cold affected him. Kieren was swallowing whatever words he didn't want to say. 

"Great, you two have met." She piped up from behind them.

They said nothing, just turned to stare at her.

"What?" She answered at their stares, "not talking about me I hope." 

Again, they said nothing. Both searching for ways to either explain to her what had just happened, or to not bring it up at all. 

"Okay seriously, what's going on?" 

"Amy-" Simon began, "it's him."

"Look you're not making any sense handsome."

"It's him!" Simon said, holding up his bare wrist.

"Oh," she turned to Kieren, "oh!"

"How does this go, I don't… I don't know what to do here." Kieren stammered nervously.

"Kieren Walker," Amy said taking him by the hand, "this is Simon Monroe."

She felt the pressure of Kieren's hand squeezing hers. Just like she had when he had pulled her from the soil of her grave months and months ago.

"Simon Monroe," Amy said taking Simon by the hand, "this is the morgeous, very lucky by the looks of it, Kieren Walker"

Both men turned their attention to each other.

"Hello Simon."

"Hello Kieren."

Amy, feeling how uncomfortable they both were decided that in this instance they both needed their own space to contemplate what had happened. So after a minute of a few more polite introductions, Amy took Simon back to the bungalow.

"Well, I didn't expect that." She chuckled as Simon sat down at the kitchen table placing his still shaking hands on his forehead.

It was in this instance Simon began to cry. Not because he was unhappy with Kieren. But because he was terrified of what Kieren thought of him. Simon had spent his whole first life hating Kieren, or rather not Kieren, but the person he had imagined would say the words to him. And by the long jagged knife wound through the words on Kieren's wrist. It looked like Kieren had spent his whole first life hating Simon. 

NEWS EXTRACT: It was proven that some people with the words went their whole lives without hearing them. Scientists put this down to early deaths, miss opportunities and the fates changing their minds. Some people even dismiss the words choosing their own partner instead. Sceptics even believe the words are not in fact your soulmates first words to you, despite the evidence, but instead a placebo. Tricking you into thinking the person you hear the words from is your soulmate. 

Philip Wilson had ignored his soul mates words, he didn't believe in them. When he'd heard them from a girl at a politics convention, some will of nature forced him not to reply back. It was difficult to turn around and walk away from the girl leaving her disappointed but he could never love her. Someone who's personal beliefs were so far off from Philips. He never regretted the decision, even if it was much to the dismay of his mother. Who spent some of her free time trying to find the girl and 'return her' to Philip.

When he met Amy Dyer. They both decided that they would give their relationship a go. Both realising that they weren't finding their great love in the conventional way. Their love was great though. They made each other happy, they loved each other. Even if they weren't supposed to. People thought their relationship strange and it wasn't just the fact that blood ran through Philip's veins but not Amy's.


	4. Categories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieren and Simon begin to deal with the fact of their supposed companionship.

NEW EXTRACT: Bonding with a soulmate is a very different process for all participants. Scientists say that often people who have found their soulmates fit into one of four categories. The categories are labelled as Natural, Over Acceptance, Disunion and Scepticism. Natural being that life carries on with not much change except the couple begins to date. Over Acceptance comes when a very boisterous couple immediately gets married or begins planning a family, no matter how long they've known each other. Although this is a rather unconventional way of starting a relationship in most causes it doesn't effect the future relationship. Disunion is when a couple seems so adverse that they don't want to be a part of each others lives. This can change due to the longing reported from both parties. Soulmates, when they have made contact but stay apart, often pine for each other. This has shown to have serious mental effects on persons in question and is ill advised. The last category is scepticism, where the couple is unsure. They can be distant to each other, scared that any one move will jeopardise the relationship. This can leave them strained. Although sources say that this is the most dangerous mindset/ category to be in, it usually works out. For nothing is as strong as the pull of soulmates. 

Kieren Walker had found his soulmate on the 5th of December 2013, at 12 noon exactly. Later that evening at work, whilst stacking glasses, he contemplated what it meant to him. He thought at first that the words Simon Monroe had spoken to him were a coincidence. Next he thought Amy might of set them up in some cruel, sadistic way of hers. He struck that one off, she wouldn't do that just to make him happy. She wouldn't play with the words from the fates. Then he thought they couldn't be soulmates, him and Rick had been destined. And although Rick didn't have the words, if he did they would of been Kieren's. But a voice at the back of his head convinced him otherwise. When he looked at Simon Monroe he knew, he knew Simon was his soulmate. He could feel it, in every empty blood vessel, to the ends of his eyelashes, in the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. This was no joke, the words on Kieren's wrist always belonged to Simon, and the words on Simon's wrist always belonged to Kieren. 

Work was a blur. Kieren barely registered Gary's taunts or the amount of drinks he ordered. All he thought about was Simon. Who was the complete opposite to Kieren to in every way. For he had shadows for hair, moonlight for skin and an inferno in his soul. He let all of that show, he'd given that much to Kieren already. Later that evening, the fates played another trick. Pulling Simon and Kieren together like puppets on a string. Were they that desperate for these two to intertwine with each other. Simon cockily waltzed into The Legion, followed by Amy. He immediately lost some of his swagger when he saw Kieren but, no less, he looked confident. The atmosphere grew as cold as the new additions hearts. Gary through Pearl a contempt look, which she ignored. 

Kieren felt strange serving Simon. Like he was the housewife in their meant-to-be relationship. He felt he was living up to the taunts Rick's friends used to throw at him. Gary shouted loudly, directing his words at the three undead. Simon, who was already uncomfortable with the situation, raised an eyebrow at Kieren as if to say 'you'll let him treat me like this'. And Kieren, who had had a nervous anger building inside of him for the last hour, decided to do something. He was going to show off. He, the teenage boy he secretly was, decided to show off his prowess to his soulmate. 

"Alright Gary get out." He spoke up, using his toughest voice.

Gary protested. 

"You can't be talking like that in 'ere, get out." Kieren peeked at Simon from the corner of his eye. Simon's vacant expression hadn't changed but he'd noticed. 

"You gonna make me dry rot." Gary sneered, "I don't take orders from guys in make-up." 

After Gary was done swiping his finger across Kieren's cheek, the ball of anger inside Kieren's empty heart exploded. It was as if the past was repeating itself, he remembered back to the time when Rick's mates would do this to him as Rick stood by and watched, very much like Simon was doing now. With one massive shove, Gary was launched across the pub. Much to the dismay of the table, which shattered beneath his weight. Immediately Gary snapped back up and made his way towards Kieren ready for round two. Kieren prepped himself for what came next, Rick's friends would hit him or push him just like Gary will do. Well, just like Gary do if Simon hadn't jumped up and drawn his arm around the neck of the swearing local. 

Simon trained his eyes on Kieren, keeping Gary's struggling contained. For a moment he felt they were working as a team, Simon telling Kieren just by the expression on his face, that if Kieren allowed it, Simon would break Gary. Break him so he'd never think about hurting Kieren again. So as Pearl drew a gun from behind the bar and aimed it directly at Simon, Kieren stepped right in the path of it.

The argument was resolved quickly, but not easily. A slightly distress Kieren, due to the fact someone he knew personally was quite happy to aim a gun at him, has left the pub. Simon, with Kieren no longer in a threatening situation, let go of Gary. Who decided that this wasn't the time to pick a fight after all. Not long after that Amy and Simon left the pub. Less welcome then they were before. The whole way home Simon worried because that's what he did now, he worried. Did he scare Kieren? Did Kieren feel that the strength Simon showed could one day be used against him? Kieren had left, almost abandoning Simon, striking him away. Amy saw the worry on his face and rolled her eyes. 

Later that night as she watched Simon kneading his hands she chuckled to herself.

Any boys who could show off to each other like they did this evening, she thought, must be perfect for each other. 

Simon didn't know it but as Kieren fell asleep that night, he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys say the sweetest things to me, hey I'm running out of ideas to keep this going so show your support by giving comments about your ideas ect ect...


	5. There's Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I terribly hated this chapter, something about it. Simon didn't sound right, the way he talked maybe you'll understand.

NEWS EXTRACT: Many techniques for soulmate bonding have been put into practice. But, by far, the most positive reaction has been a state of natural growth. As soulmates now have each other present, they often become a couple easily. 

Life went by for Simon pretty normally, except for that fact that he had Kieren to think about now. They saw a bit of each other. What with the PDS Give Back scheme. They were yet to talk about their should be companionship, it wasn't something either of them was confident enough to bring up. So they observed each other, silently getting to know one another. There were something's Simon saw in Kieren and wished to change. But one thing he learnt about Kieren is that there was no changing him, if it was something Kieren should change he would do it himself. 

Simon found himself changing too, he subjugated himself to a days manual labour just to see Kieren. Pretending to put up fences was worth it when Simon could be in the presence of Kieren's glow and energy. He then invited all the PDS sufferers to a party (Amy's idea) and couldn't help but notice Kieren was a little disappointed when he received the generic invite. Maybe he'd hoped it would be a private affair. 

People asked him that night why he didn't want to go into the party, he told them he preferred it in the open air but that wasn't true. He wanted to sit outside, next to the bonfire, because he hoped to intercept Kieren before he entered. That is, if Kieren would come. Looking into the flames, that coincidently reminded him of Kieren's hair, he was distracted and missed Kieren sneaking into the barn. But Kieren came to him anyway, chaperoned by Amy.

"Can we talk?" Kieren asked.

Simon gestured to a place they could do so in private, absentmindedly letting Amy go off in search of firewood. They sat, arms length apart, in silence for a few moments. 

"Uh, nice party." Kieren said to break the ice.

"Oh it was Amy." Simon replied shifting nervously. 

The silence returned. 

"About the other night, thank-you for stopping Gary." Kieren muttered.

"No problem, no problem." Simon said.

The silence returned. The silence returned and it was so deafening Simon felt as if he would collapse. Where was his usual charming self. Probably dead with my first life and chances with Kieren, Simon thought. 

"The ULA, if I needed one, could they get me a passport?" Kieren asked.

"You thinkin' about leaving?" Simon asked calmly even though a panic rose up inside of him. He really had scared Kieren off.

"I was but I'm not sure anymore," he said, lingering on the last word, savouring it in his mouth."I thought you guys could do stuff like that, I've got the money."

"It's got nothing to do with the money Kieren." Simon let out, oblivious to the anger Kieren could hear from his voice, "Look when I was a kid I dreamed about escaping to the US, I'd grown up with all those American movies, ones where the guy gets his love interest in the end. I thought if I got there I'd somehow be happier, that I'd escape my words. I eventually got there, when I was 21 I got to the states but after a week the stardust rubbed off and I was miserable again. Do you understand?"

Kieren bowed his head. He understood Simon, he knew he would totally and always understand Simon. He'd tried to escape Kieren, goodness knows who wouldn't if you had Kieren's first words to Simon on their wrist, but that didn't make him happy. In some ways Simon was confessing his like of Kieren 

"Amy told me what happened here, with Rick Macy. You said to her once that you thought he was your soulmate. If that's why you," Simon paused, delicately choosing his words, "destroyed all evidence of the words on your wrist, I understand. And if that's why you want to leave, I understand that too."

"I just feel there's nothing for me here." Both Kieren and Simon winced after what he said. Kieren didn't mean that, he desperately wanted to take that back. Kieren turned to Simon with a pleading apologetic look in his eyes. Simon looked at the 18 year old, accepting the apology and initiating what would later be referred to as the first step in their relationship. 

"There's your family, there's Amy." Placing his hand over Kieren's he uttered the words with as much confidence as he could muster, "there's me.


	6. The Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ache of soulmates being apart is too much

NEWS EXTRACT: Despite scientists best efforts to prove this fact wrong, it is true that when soulmates are unnecessarily apart, a sort of longing fills them. They become sensitive in every part of their body, with subjects describing it like their nerves were exposed and raw. This sometimes cause anguish when they cannot express themselves to their soulmate in the way they feel appropriate. 

Couples fight, even soulmates fight. But Simon and Kieren fought viciously. So far they'd already established that both of them were willing to be together, maybe not now but they would give it time. This was expressed not through words but subtle signs and silent conversations held only by their eyes. But that relationship was threatened drastically by Simon's actions at the GPs surgery. 

Amy was decorating the lounge of the bungalow when Simon barged through the door. Amy briefly thought he was her father, as he too used to bang through the door to find her when she ran off to her nan's. She quickly reminded herself that he was gone, she was safe. It was only a rather angry Simon. He looked disgusted at the ULA banner she had just finished hanging on the bungalow wall. 

"You like?" She asked, slightly upset by his first reaction. 

"It's perfect for the meetings." He said, leaving out his personal opinion. 

He stormed into his room. Amy, tired with his constant irritable mood, stormed after him. 

"What is up with you, honestly you've no need to act like this." She said with a joking tone in her voice. 

Simon, too upset to be consoled, spun in half circles. Amy could see this was no ordinary boy trouble.

"Simon?" She asked compassionately, "Simon what's wrong?"

He stammered nervously, mumbling inaudibly. 

"Simon?" 

"I've messed it up this time, I've really done it."

"You're not making any sense handsome."

"It's Kieren." He almost shouted. "I couldn't control myself I just got so, so angry at him."

"You didn't..."

"No nothing like that, I was just cruel." 

"What did you say?"

He let out a heavy sigh, slumping down till he was sitting on his bed.

"I don't really remember, something about me being wrong about him from the start. I acted as if he was some sort of disappointment to me when really I'm the disappointment."

Amy sat down next to him. 

"I know I said he'd be easy to convert to the cause, but I was wrong Simon. He's stubborn and if he's ever going to believe what we do, well he'll have to come to it on his own."

Simon scoffed, like that was ever going to happen. In reality Simon knew what was happening. Kieren was making Simon question his own beliefs. Not all of them but some, the more extreme ones. Kieren was changing Simon and now he'd deterred Kieren forever. As Amy left the room, in promise of checking on him later, he rubbed a finger along the words of his wrist. Starting a prayer he repeated the conditioned words until he hoped he would believe them again. 

'When they were redeemed from the earth they were angels as they are in heaven.'

How could that be true? How could Simon be an angel? He had spent his whole first life hating Kieren Walker, no angel would hate Kieren Walker. For Kieren Walker was angelic in every way. Simon felt his undead heart, ache to beat just for the pleasure of Kieren Walker. Simon felt his skin beg to warm just to keep Kieren Walker from ever getting cold. For Kieren Walker was his soulmate and more then anything Simon feared he had lost him. 

The rest of the day Simon sat, curled up, on his bed. Not bothering to pray or practice his religion. Instead he let the misery cloak him. Amy tried to rouse him but he just pushed her away. He regretted every lie he'd sneered at Kieren, he wished more then anything he could take them back. However there were two problems. He didn't know where Kieren lived and he wasn't sure Kieren could believe him. But Simon so desperately wanted to change for his soulmate. 

Little did he know that on the other side of town an upset Kieren Walker was striding in search of him. For Kieren too wanted to change for his soulmate, he wanted to show Simon how sorry he was for not helping or listening to him earlier. He'd already begun to believe that maybe some of Simon's "teachings" were correct. The craving for the closeness of Simon ached inside of him and his stride broke into a run. 

An urgent knock sounded at the bungalow door. Simon, in the semi-depressed state he was in, ignored it. If it was one of his followers, he didn't want to listen. He heard Amy shift in the room next to his, and the ruffle of paper as she put her book down. Then he heard her open the front door, followed by harsh, quick conversation. Heavy boots thumped across the bungalow floor and Simon tightened as the footsteps drew closer to him. For a moment he remembered his first night at home, when his father has come to him during the night. Who was it this time?

The door sprung open. Illuminated by the light behind him was Kieren Walker. He looked like firelight and the angels that had supposedly risen. He had one contact in and a smudge of mousse revealing his real skin underneath. Simon rose to his feet, concentrating on how out of breath Kieren was. And for a lad that didn't even need to breathe he was very much out of breath. They stood staring at each other, both thinking of their silent promises to change for one another. The ache of their empty hearts deafening in the room.


	7. Encircled Wrists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the last chapter, it really depends on what you guys say

NEWS EXTRACT: Many investigations have revealed that when soulmates fight violently, the separation causes harm on both parties. Cases of both soulmates running to each other to make up at the same time have been reported. When soulmates can no longer bear the broken relationship, both strive to end the strife. 

From behind Kieren, Simon saw Amy slip back into her bedroom being as quiet as she can so to give her friends some privacy. Kieren looked deranged, one contact in, cover up smudged. He looked as mad as Simon had imagined his soulmate to be in his first life, judging Kieren by the words in his wrist. He took rushed breaths and could barely contain his shaking. Simon wasn't sure what the situation was. To him, it looked like Kieren was about to scream at him, letting all his rage out. Simon knew they weren't on the best terms, but he didn't realise things were that bad. As Kieren took a step towards him, Simon took an equal step away. And as Kieren shut Simon's door softly, Simon backed against the wall. Then when Kieren walked towards him Simon braced himself, prepared for the worst. 

He felt the pressure of it first. Lips on lips, one hand curled inside the hem of his shirt the other tugging Simon along by the hood of his jacket. Then he felt the sweetness, the relief. The singe of his soulmates touch, the overpowering sense of connection. After when they'd both pulled away, holding each other his hesitantly, looking at one another dead in the eyes, he felt Kieren. He was panting, overwhelmed by Simon and the realisation that everything he had read about having a soulmate was the truth. Kieren, feeling the weight of relief crushed down on him, fell onto Simon. Foreheads touching, breath intermingling. Kieren's eyes were tightly shut but he didn't pull away. Simon took in his expression. So sad, it was always so sad. But just as the thought crossed his mind, Kieren smiled. His eyes still shut, Kieren smiled. Kieren beamed, so much in fact that the energy was released as a laugh. Kieren was chuckling into Simon and Simon was chuckling back. 

"I'm sorry." Kieren whispered. 

"I'm sorry." Simon echoed. 

There, foreheads touching, lips drifting together again. Kieren encircled Simon's wrist. Simon encircled Kieren's. The first words they had for one another were a blessing. Because both had faced heartache to get to this point, kissing until dawn. Kissing until Amy finally knocked on the door. Expecting them to be indecent, a mess of tangled limbs, she was surprised to find them both crossed legged on Simon's bed. Kissing until Amy had been watching them long enough to notice she was there. Kissing until Amy had dragged Kieren home and apologised to his worried parents that she had occupied their son's evening. Adding a side note that nothing sexually had happened between them, Kieren nodded, not technically lying to his parents. She left out Simon.


End file.
